


【副本】【碳变】【Elias Ryker/Takeshi Kovacs】Body For Two

by Olivialoves



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, lil bit blood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 预警：两者皆Joel Kinnaman形态！只想看乔儿自己草自己。没逻辑，只想草乔儿。上半画风血腥，下半急转cmbyn。太可怕了！还不点×退出留着过年吗！





	【副本】【碳变】【Elias Ryker/Takeshi Kovacs】Body For Two

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：两者皆Joel Kinnaman形态！只想看乔儿自己草自己。没逻辑，只想草乔儿。  
> 上半画风血腥，下半急转cmbyn。太可怕了！还不点×退出留着过年吗！

Kovacs敲敲桌面，指节敲击的清响不大但不容忽视。他试图引起对面白囚服家伙的注意。这不该困难，这里无限广袤的白色空间上不见天下不见地，他们俩所处的台桌直径一米的悬空范围内没有任何声源。  
他还没有醒过来，塌在简陋的扶手椅上，但他的腿动了动，脸上依旧是昏迷的表情。  
黑西装男人刮刮眉毛，转眼绕过桌面，站在相似的事实上是一模一样的躯体前，他说：“醒醒，Ryker。问题解决了。”  
低着头的家伙问：“我的时间到了吗？”  
“问题解决，你是清白的，回到奥特加身边去。”  
他总算抬起头，把Kovacs从脚打量到头。“你是谁，为什么我还在精神审讯中。”  
“这不是审讯，我把身体交还给你前想和你聊几句。”  
“未经审判，他们就把我的身体出借了？”  
“有钱人会做的事。”  
男人转头审视，环境又变样。现在他们在奥特加和Ryker共享的公寓里。色调暖红昏暗，屋里热气翻涌。  
茶几上摆着威士忌，他们就坐在Kovacs和奥特加亲热过的沙发上。单座对两个男人来说太过拥挤，Kovacs挪到旁边那个大横排。“抱歉，之前的环境只是为了确保你的精神状态。看你对冒牌货接受良好，我们也就可以换一个你更加熟悉的地方。”  
Ryker来到新环境后没说话，环视四周，手肘撑着膝盖。“所以，你来过这里？”  
他还没完全跟上趟，上一秒他的记忆里只有蓝白强光，注射的营养液，以及想起来就让他丧失一切强力的动摇目光。她，她，失去她让他痛不欲生。是一路高歌猛进的下坡路上的临门一脚。  
“克里斯汀？”不知道对面何许人，Ryker直觉对方比他现在展露出来的更强大。或许两者更相像，肉体延伸以外。  
红丝绒布垂下罩住四维空间，火炉点上。没人看见他们，但这些无疑营造安全舒适的环境，更容易让人释放压力恐惧。  
“嗯，她没事。”粗大指节从风衣内衬里掏出一包烟，抽出一根点上。“她很坚强，不管有没有你在身边。她照顾得了自己。”  
烟雾扩散，囚犯透过玻璃看见茶几第二层的枪。不属于他或者克里斯汀。  
各怀心事，闯入者抽完烟，烟蒂碾灭在Ryker空着的左手前方。“我假设，你有保护她。”  
星际武士抬眼，扭开酒瓶盖为Ryker倒了一杯。“我用的是奥特加男友的躯体。男友，活着的，所以，发生了。”  
尽管主语原因缺失，Ryker也明白了这次精神上的会面为了什么。“感谢你的诚实。”放松紧握得僵硬的拳头，接过它，一饮而尽。  
久违的烈火苦涩滚过食道，在胃里持续燃烧。Ryker作苦脸，感慨自己好像上辈子喝的酒。琥珀酒液在杯壁振荡，Ryker一次次反复体会味蕾上黏住的苦涩。  
Kovacs保持沉默，抓着瓶子往后倒，一口一口灌。  
低着头，Ryker重复着我明白了，我明白了。脑子却没有和他一致。打碎的鼻子，阴湿街头，下水道汩汩淌出的血液，爱，忠诚，砍刀，毒液，克里斯汀，谋杀，背叛，羞辱。最后全混成恶心的虚空七彩奶昔，黑血喷射。  
沉淀在风平浪静下的，肚子里的小火炉烧不掉野草似疯长的怒气，不知道来源不知道针对的是谁，无法控制无法排解，不管他怎么告诉自己这不健康不理智谁也没有错不要再继续下去。  
他咂咂嘴，还是问了。“在什么情况下？”  
他想羞愤地抽嘴巴或咬舌头。没必要这样。Ryker看见两拳头外的头颅变成无法解读的符号，面部丧失，头上像顶颗他妈的花椰菜。打爆他亲爆他操爆他。尴尬冲刷他晕乎乎的理智。  
回答没有来得太迟。“我受伤了，她带我回家上药。奥特加知道身体里的是另一个人，她明明白白看到是我，但她还是选择和我上床。我是说，这可以理解，她为了保全这具躯体花了不少钱，微薄的薪水分期支付。她有权利享用这具身体，不管这里头装的到底是谁。”语气无常，像是在谈论多变的天气或者丢失的啤酒盖。  
他的解释更让人火大。他感觉被侮辱了。Ryker盯着那张脸，内心愤怒。从来没发现自己一贯把人逼疯的扑克脸有这么欠揍过。用玻璃刀子割碎或者抠出眼球都是不错的选择。“你是在说克里斯汀是荡妇吗？”  
“不，我只是在说你是个懦夫。”  
原主人大吼，一把揪过男人的衣领，把他使劲摔在啤酒瓶堆满的玻璃茶几上。他想象着满地的尖刺和图钉，最好能在冒牌货头上磕出个鲜血哗哗的黑洞。他厌恶这个男人处变不惊的神色，痛恨他现在还穿着的厚呢外套，痛恨他眼角如出一辙的红痕。他唾弃他。“你不了解我，你也不知道我做过什么。”  
Ryker只是越来越愤怒，怒值膨胀，越过基点，握紧的拳头，死咬的罪恶零点五秒化为现实。他朝狗娘养的鼻子颧骨挥去，惯性恢复原位的脸是最好的靶子，他乐见鲜血鼻血眼眶出血，鼻梁走形淤青红肿越多越好。不速之客有着和Ryker一样的脸和身材，对自己施暴怎么看都让他负罪感减轻。他不需要理智把他拉回那条线后面，更多更多，他需要更多的鲜血和痛苦。不管这是来自别人还是自己。或许卧底警察有很多情非得已，但施加暴力一向不会困扰他。即使是他最爱最信任的克里斯汀都不知道，他对阴暗对暴力自小就有一股无法排斥的嗜血渴望。这会使冲动正常化，无法解决的问题迎刃而解。  
提起拳头，稍有顾虑这是圈套，某种特殊的心理疏导。身下同样体格的壮汉像是四肢脱臼，平躺在地，毫不反抗。不管他的意图是何，这只是让Ryker更加生自己的气。关节撞击骨质结构带出血花时，Ryker想，操他妈的，管不了了。  
Ryker探身抓过那把枪，扔掉电池，用枪托狠狠撞击狗娘养的脸部。看见自己的脸像恐怖片里中毒一样变形坏烂，他感到满足得意。系在脖子上的细线放松了几英寸，让他无上感激。  
他嘶吼着抱起那颗血迹斑斑的头死命往地上砸，揪起衣领踉跄冲刺往墙上带。脱力倒地Ryker就提脚往沉默者肚子里踢。一下一下又一下，Ryker像是身体里装了永动机周而复始地重复着捣毁行动。他是墙，他是水泥，他是地。Ryker一次次把自己砸向他，镜花水月的他，疯狂燃烧着他。从自己的眼睛里看见头皮撕裂，鼻血横流，鼻梁歪斜，从自己的嘴里他分辨出血丝味和自己摄水过少时泛上来的腐味，现在他们是一样的了。陌生人有多破碎，Ryker心里就有多难以直视。  
Ryker跪倒在剧烈起伏的身体脚边，佝偻着背放声大哭。极为难听尖噪，自己的耳膜都突突跳疼。  
这是理性可以辩护的疯狂，还是内心的直白侧写？T恤上印着BCPD的男人无助流泪，四肢着地爬过去，大手几下把吃痛续命的男人挪到跪坐的膝盖上，粘连血丝唾沫的暗发贴紧，颤抖地唱起摇篮曲，轻轻摇晃。  
“你说你叫什么来着？”前特警喉咙嘶哑地像吞过刀片。他的后脑或许是应了他的真切许愿，咕噜咕噜血一直往地下渗。  
胸脯挣扎起伏四下，整张脸肿胀不堪的男人回答。“Kovacs。”

 

“帮我连接回去，我们才刚刚开始，”发号施令后，Kovacs再次闭眼。右手边培养皿，堆栈在水里翻腾，稳定地冒着蓝光。  
这次他们在小岛上，Kovacs之前有幸光临过的女王小岛为模板，蓝天碧海金沙，去除了那些克隆体，保留奢华先进的住宅设施。现在他们在神之宫殿，也就是会客厅里坐着，眼前摆着水果平盘和一柜台的酒饮。为合时宜，Kovacs给自己构建白T恤白短裤，Ryker也是白短裤，上身保留那件灰T恤。自然，刚刚那些不体面的伤痕骨裂也被一并消除了。  
四瓶威士忌外，还有两听啤酒。Kovacs意识构建能力完美作用，现实版许愿小精灵，你想要什么他都给你变出来。灌酒平欲外，活了两百多年的星际武士把故事简要地摊开说，无辜的令人头疼的表情让Ryker手痒痒。他这么容易就中套，一米九的壮汉开始脸红发烫。  
“你为什么就不能直接说出来呢？”  
“我觉得还是这样你更开心。”  
“我不觉得。”Ryker以手抚额。沉思片刻还是坦白。“好吧好吧，你是对的。我现在心情舒畅，但依旧，很罪恶。”  
长桌另一端的Kovacs走过来，靠坐在桌沿。Ryker看向他，对视时他笑了。  
“看了这张脸这么久，我要开始觉得这就是我的脸。”Kovacs搭着Ryker的下颌，摩挲完好无恙的肌肉。“不止我一个人珍惜它。”坐着的Ryker同样笑了，发送另一个波频信号。  
上一回连接时把Kovacs揍得半死的男人认为，对方值得他的坦诚。不再思考，捉起他的手，把大拇指含进嘴里吮吸。几分钟后他嘬得用劲到舌头发麻。  
“好人做到底，”拔出来的拇指在粉嘴唇上摩擦。“教我体验一下上流人的玩法，在我回到现实以前。”  
拱门外浪涛依旧，细沙粒搔着脚底板。  
Kovacs不为所动Ryker就把他当作是准许，拉着他往楼上走。到此刻坚强的男人才发现他对坚实的回应与包容有多需要，偶尔在娇小肩膀上的倚靠给绝望时刻的抚慰拯救微量到可忽略不计。  
或许是知道他们再不会相见，这次意识交融也会被共识所掩盖，Ryker下定决心将要无止尽地索要任何他想要的。  
鎏金地砖钻石灯饰上闪过两个重影，盘旋而上。一步步迈脚几乎要了Ryker所有的耐心。他话变得多起来，唧唧呱呱地说着出黑警时见过不少富得能把人下巴他妈惊掉的住宅，即使如此天上的海市蜃楼也远远超出地表首富的理解范围。地头蛇再怎么腾挪转移，也不会长出翅膀横霸天下。但即使如此，各人都有各人的麻烦要解决，只不过程度大小，所以也还算公平。  
至始至终Ryker都握着Kovacs的四指，故意踩错一步来偷一个吻，笑得好像他们在伊甸园承欢享乐。  
楼梯似乎永无止境。盘旋着上去上去变成光点。  
好了，停止你的把戏。  
五步之上适时出现一扇门。  
宽大的床面让两个一米九的健硕男人滚上去都不会磕到头或滚下去。窗外的阳光把白被单晒的暖烘烘的。他爬到他耳边，悄悄说我爱死这个时刻了我可以立即暴毙。  
Kovacs只是笑笑，眼神相交，同步脱掉上衣蹬掉短裤，四肢交缠地回到床上。  
不需要星际武士的异能，他都能猜到他想做什么并百分百配合。倒霉蛋可以用一些心满意足的美梦。

 

方下巴通常意味男人的阳刚坚毅，挺鼻子阔鼻粱薄嘴唇不外乎都是一个强壮可靠男性的面部特征，性格的缩写概括。  
目标对象长眼微眯，眼周泛水，口嘴流涎，鼻尖潮红时，那些特质推测即被推翻。  
Kovacs从肺里吸气，深长地吐出。反射一样省略不必要的噪音。他们都不是喜欢在床上发出声音的人，这促成这场性爱格外令人满意的基础。  
这次Ryker想玩点不一样的。他把狗牌合着食指塞进Kovacs齿缝，翻搅着闹出唾液交合分开的声音。他故意吮吸大块胸肌上的乳突和长裂疤痕，属于他的或者是新添的。从Kovacs嘴里抽出湿漉漉的金属时，Ryker在Kovacs粗长的脖子上比划，叼着亚当的苹果嘬一口，命名为Ryker的铃铛。  
他敏捷翻下，把Kovacs的屁股往上推推。  
他严肃古板的女友不喜欢标记，不宜上班。他理解，做爱时也会克制地不去惹她不高兴。尊重是必要的。  
面对Kovacs时，这些规矩顾虑不存在。身下人和他共享一张脸一具身体，他的乖顺服帖，Ryker只需要放松，让他们俩都能享受就好。主要还是他享受。  
扒开白嫩圆润的臀瓣时，Ryker和Kovacs分享笑话：毁灭自己是最廉价的报复。我却说，操自己是最无上的快乐。  
舔吻扩张的当口，两人共享平躺那位震颤胸腔的笑意。他拍了他一巴掌，让他正经点。Ryker不想承认他因为低沉的笑声两耳发烫。大脑轻飘飘。  
纳西塞斯的魔咒吗？  
帮帮忙，来扇百叶窗。这太阳要我的背烤焦。英挺的鼻梁从结实粗壮的两腿间探出。三根手指在陌生又理应熟悉的肠道里进出，攻击那块区域，反复按压刮擦。  
倏忽背面臆想的灼热就变得十分宜人。上头传来的粗喘也十分宜人。从Ryker的位置望去，他只能看见眼角一闪而过的水渍。  
眼睛上要有光。我想看你的眼睛。Ryker用同样的低音命令道。  
随着叹气，声音像红丝绒包裹的绿松石，愿望满足。浅琥珀色，上眼帘半阖，扑哧扑哧地闪着光。  
抽出左手，把长腿揽上肩膀，Ryker对准了把阴茎往一汪热潭里送。令人惊异的，前半截毫无阻碍的甚至被迷惑柔软地邀请进去。Ryker不自觉地腰部下沉，顶得更深。  
抽气声不期而至，腿根夹紧，朝令夕改的私处翻脸不认人，死命轧着逼他出去。Ryker差点因为不合时宜的糟糕比喻嗤笑出声，幸好没有。  
嘘嘘，放松，大猫。没事的，是我。  
Ryker手指梳过对方汗湿的鬓发，亲吻他的膝头。  
奏效了，不管Kovacs嘴里骂着你他妈个杂种不要用这种语气和我说话，交合处的内壁减轻力道，甚至臀部扭动着往下拱动。  
虚拟的四维空间散发着浓郁的汗酸味和性爱的腥味，这让Ryker愈加兴奋。上身压着两条长腿往床单靠，伸长舌头亲吻默默承受的勇士。亲吻自己，和自己湿吻，噢，他的脊椎骨都在发颤。Kovacs似乎应对良好，没有被口水噎着也不乏吻技。操自己的念头真是古怪又安心，挺动腰肢大力抽送的时候，Ryker总结道。  
床单因他们的动作而耸叠堆积，流出一汪汪水洼，又或者只是他的错觉。他紧抓Kovacs的大腿，Ryker的大腿。Ryker运动中倒向右肩上的膝盖，碎发不再遮挡眼睛。他看的见Kovacs肌肉纹理的涌动，手臂血管的鼓胀。  
这里不能用常理推断。他和Kovacs重复交迭的喘息声奏出了二重唱，辅以肉体拍打的打击乐，是圣歌或者挽歌不得而知。  
把他给我，把我给你，把你给我。  
闭上眼，激素在血管肃叫畅流，砰砰颠腾。他不再感受到床架的坚实承载，丝风拂面，猛烈光源隔着眼皮在正前方炸开，膝盖下也似雾似水。他们在天地间做爱。  
眼前一白的时候，Ryker知道是时候结束了。

 

End


End file.
